prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 009
Helen is taken back to her cell and Meg tells Bea of Helen's decision to stay in Wentworth. Erica decides that Helen will have to forego her privileges and, therefore, the officer assigned to protect her will be withdrawn and she will be put to share a cell, with Bea for instance. Marilyn goes back to Eddie and apologises to him. Vera notices Helen and Bea squaring up to each other and breaks the news that Helen is to be moved in with Bea and Doreen. Greg suggests that Helen could help herself by distracting the women from their boredom by running beauty classes for the inmates. Mum sees Lynn looking out for Doug and tells her to try and forget everything to do with prison. Helen asks her lawyer Mr Guthrie to arrange Lynn's appeal and let everyone know who's paying for it. She also gives him Meg's name and he visits her at home to get her opinion on Lynn's case. Marilyn's friend (and fellow prostitute) Yvonne turns up and goes out for a bottle of booze. Meg gets into trouble over press coverage of Lynn's case, as it says that the investigation of her case has been abandoned. (And a fascinating article it is too, it begins "The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dogs. Now is the time for all good men to come to the aid of the party.") Erica isn't the only one who has seen the press coverage: the Bentleys also discuss the newspaper article. Mrs Bentley agrees to go to stay with her mother, despite her suspicion that it will just give her husband the opportunity to get one of his girlfriends to stay overnight. In Helen's absence, the women make a mess with the cosmetics and the class is cancelled. Eddie arrives home to find Marilyn and Yvonne getting drunk: he asks Yvonne to leave and Marilyn goes with her. Sure enough, Paul Bentley is straight on the phone to invite an air hostess around for the night. Their night of passion is interrupted by Mrs Bentley's unexpected return home. The air hostess overhears their argument in the course of which Mrs Bentley admits to burying Richie and when he picks up the phone to call the police, she threatens to report him for raping Lynn. Bea shows the paper to Lynn, who is distraught that Meg seems to have broken her promise. Mrs Bentley is arrested (but, oddly, Mr Bentley is not). Mr Guthrie assures Helen that she will not be convicted unless something "drastic" happens, but James attempts to blackmail Helen to give him control of part of her cosmetics empire by threatening to give incriminating evidence about her "accident" to the police. He tells her he came back to the hotel room and she wasn't there. After saying goodbye to Mum (and getting the same old lecture about forgetting prison), Lynn is released. Notes *Marilyn's friend Yvonne was played by Jane Clifton, who would go on to play a prominent character, Margo Gaffney. *At this point in the series, the decision was made to extend Prisoner beyond it's original 16 episodes. This was mentioned in the commentary for Episode 001 by Ian Bradley. He had returned from Christmas break at the time, which also suggests that this episode was the last to be filmed in 1978. Category:Episodes Category:1979 Episodes